


Catfish

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: A Bechloe story if they met through Catfish the TV show!





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale was graduating tomorrow and starting her next adventure in college. Having been accepted into Barden University and given a scholarship for her academic accomplishments, she was more than excited to begin. Unfortunately, she has to survive the whole summer at home. Her mom insisted that she got a job for the summer. She didn’t care where or what kind of job, she just wanted her to be able to earn money.

Chloe decided to get a job at a library. She wouldn’t need to do much and she’d get paid pretty well. Her first day on the job, she was already bored and it had only been an hour. She decided to go on Bumble and kill some time. In high school, Chloe had no problem finding someone who wanted to date her, her only problem was that she didn’t want to date any of them. Chloe had always been pretty confident about herself, but one thing she wasn’t overly confident about, was the fact that she might be into girls in a more than friends way.

Now that she was going to be going to college, she figured now would be the time to start experimenting with women. While she was on Bumble, she came across a profile of a girl named “Beca M.” and something about her struck Chloe. She was beautiful but she was different from Chloe. Her make-up was dark and really brought focus to her blue eyes. Beca wasn’t smiling in any of the pictures on her profile and she was almost intimidating. But she was also a year older than Chloe which added to the intimidation factor.

Chloe realized that she had been looking at Beca’s profile for over half an hour, so she decided she was going to send her a message. She didn’t want to sound like a dork for her first impression with this beautiful girl. Chloe carefully typed out her message to Beca.

**Chloe:** Hey! I see you go to Tulane! I’m going to be going to Barden next year. I know I probably sound like a huge dork right now but I saw your profile while I was at work and I spent half an hour looking at it because I was mesmerized by you. I hope you don’t think I’m creepy because I’d love to get to know you!

It was done, the first message was sent to the mysterious “Beca M.” and Chloe anxiously awaited her response. Every time her phone went off for the next hour, Chloe’s heart started to race, but all for nothing because none of the notifications were Beca. By the end of her shift, Chloe still hadn’t heard from Beca and she decided to delete the app from her phone. She didn’t want to constantly wonder why Beca didn’t answer her.

When she got home, Chloe skipped talking to her parents and went right up to her room to be alone. Her younger sister, Sam, knocked on her door to see if she was okay. Chloe told her that she was fine and she just wanted to be alone after her long day at work. Since Sam was only eight, she accepted her answer and left her alone. Chloe fell asleep that night without eating dinner and thinking of Beca. She woke up the next morning to quite the surprise.

Chloe checked her phone that morning as usual and she had notifications on tumblr and Instagram and since she hadn’t been on either in a couple days, it was a little weird. The first notification said that “@BecaEffinMitchell” had followed her on Instagram. Chloe’s jaw dropped when she opened the profile and saw the same smolder she spent half an hour looking at. She almost threw her phone when she saw she had a message from said beautiful brunette. 

**Beca:** Hi there Chloe, I got your message on Bumble but right now I’m on L.A. time because of my internship. Barden is an okay school, but Tulane is far better. Don’t worry about sounding like a dork, your Instagram confirms that you are for sure a dork. It’s a good thing you’re cute Beale. I’m glad I helped to make your work-day a little less painful. Listen jailbait, I’m going to be in L.A. this summer for my internship but I will answer you when I can!

Holy crap! Beca actually answered her! She also sent her a message on tumblr as well as followed her.

**Beca:** Hey Chloe, I don’t mean to sound like a total creep, but this is the third thing I’ve contacted you on so I probably sound like a stalker. But I found your tumblr and I heard you singing and you are so amazing, I hope you plan on doing something with music in school. Sorry for being a creep!

So Beca was totally cute and she definitely was into Chloe if she went through all of that. But she’s all the way in California for the summer, so they won’t be able to meet up. Beca was too cute to not answer so Chloe quickly started typing out her response to Beca.

**Chloe:** Don’t worry Beca, you’re a cute creep so I’ll overlook the fact that you were being creepy in the first place. You go to school here in Louisiana but you live in L.A. and have an internship there? You must be trying to go into music yourself. I don’t actually have any plans on doing anything with music; my parents convinced me to go the practical route and pursue a degree as a vet tech. Also, Tulane is the “okay” school, Barden is way better. I toured both and Tulane sucked :p Sorry to break it to you!

Beca and Chloe kept messaging each other throughout the next week before they exchanged phone numbers. Chloe’s family noticed that she had been a lot happier and it all seemed to coincide with her looking at her phone.

“So Chlo, do you have a boyfriend we don’t know about?” Asked Chloe’s mom.

“Um, no mom I just met someone on an app and we’ve been talking. That’s it.” Chloe answered.

“You met someone on an app? Honey, you can’t go trusting boys you meet online. You’re starting college soon, you have to be smarter about things like this. Boys will lie to you to get what they want.” Her mother warns.

“Mom stop. It’s not even like that. I’m talking to a girl. She goes to Tulane. That’s only like an hour from Barden. We’re just friends mom. But I wanted to have a friend before I started school. Please save the lecture about online predators. She’s pretty cool.” Chloe pleaded.

“Fine Chloe but if that’s the case, we want to meet this girl.” Her mom insisted.

“Mom, she’s a year older than me and she’s in L.A. right now for an internship so you can’t really meet her yet.” Chloe states.

“We will meet her though, promise me Chloe Sophia Beale.” Her mother demands.

“Yeah mom, eventually you will meet her, I promise.” Chloe concedes.

Her mom didn’t get the whole meeting people online thing. She was still all stranger danger about it when that’s how people did things now. Chloe tried to put the thought of her mother making her promise that she can meet Beca eventually, out of her head so that she could focus on talking to Beca and not scaring her away.

**Beca:** Hey jailbait, I had a couple free days and went sightseeing and stuff so I figured that I would show you the cool things I saw. I didn’t think they were that cool but you’re into the typical tourist things so I took pictures since you couldn’t be here to see them yourself. Ignore the blonde woman posing in every picture or trying to be in every picture, that’s my roommate Amy. She’s an exchange student from Australia and she insisted on being in the pictures so that you could feel the aura of her coolness. Hope your day is starting out well.

That’s the thing about Beca, she could be so cold and cool with her but she would also do sweet things like taking pictures of things for her. It was hard to tell if Beca was really into her as more than a friend or not. Plus that god awful nickname she gave her? Good lord, she was only a year younger than Beca, there was no reason for her to be calling her jailbait. Then again, a nickname is better than no nickname at all, right?

**Chloe:** Hey what’s the opposite of jailbait? Oh! Your new nickname is cougar. Since you think you’re old enough for me to qualify as jailbait. Thanks for all of the pictures though! All of those places look so fun! I wish I could see all of them in person. Amy seems like a lot of fun and I’d love to hang out with her and go sightseeing. She seems like the perfect person to go with, since you wouldn’t enjoy it.. Today was actually pretty good. I worked for like three hours and then we went to the beach! How has your day been?

**Beca:** Cougar? Making assumptions that I’m into you now are you jailbait? Amy is a lot, but I can see you getting along. You’re both weirdos, not going to lie. Plus she calls us “Bloe” because it sounds dirty and she says that we are “destined” to fall in love. I told her I was more of a fan of “Bechloe” myself but she said that only proved that I was into you, so you can make that choice. I could probably be talked into going sightseeing, if we leave Amy at home that is. I’m glad today was good, but who’s “we”?? 

Is Beca… Jealous? Also, wouldn’t Beca calling her “jailbait” mean that she was into her? If Beca could just be more direct with her feelings, Chloe could determine what it all meant. 

**Chloe:** Do I detect a hint of jealousy?? From the one and only “Beca Effin’ Mitchell”?? How precious! We as in my best friend and I. Don’t worry, I’ve never had a huge crush on her or anything, completely platonic. Her name is Aubrey and we’ve been friends with each other since we were in diapers. Also, you called me “jailbait” first, so that would mean that you’re into me Ms. Mitchell. 

**Beca:** I am not jealous.. I was just curious is all. Aubrey huh? She know anything about me? You do have me in quite the bind there, I did call you jailbait first so that does make it seem like I have feelings for you doesn’t it? Well, I can’t answer a question that hasn’t been asked, so I’m not going to give that answer away yet.

**Chloe:** Aubrey doesn’t actually know anything about you.. But I could tell her if you want me to? And well, do you have feelings for me? BUT also! Uh just so you know, my mom made me promise that she could meet you.. Please don’t hate me!!

Hopefully Beca isn’t scared off by the fact that Chloe’s mom insists on meeting her. She was debating on telling her or not but she thought it was only fair to let her know. 

Three days had gone by since Chloe had sent the message and Beca hadn’t answered her yet. Unfortunately, the message had probably scared Beca off and she blew her chances with her. She should have known that bringing her mom up would be bad for her dating life. She would be able to know if Beca had read the message if she had her damn read receipts on. But nope, Beca Mitchell had to be a woman of mystery in every sense of the word…


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe knew it was stupid to even think about it, but she was considering writing into the show Catfish. It had been a week since she had heard from Beca and she wanted to know why. She was into this woman and she knew she was into her. 

**Chloe:** Hey Beca. I haven’t heard from you in quite a while, I don’t know if you’re ghosting me or not. Your social media has been dead so I don’t know what’s happening. I hope you’re okay. But I’m considering doing something kind of stupid. Text me back please.

Chloe waited two more days before she made her final decision. With still no word from Beca, Chloe decided to contact Catfish the TV show. 

**Chloe:** Dear Catfish, this might be stupid but I was talking to a girl named Beca for about a week and everything was going great. But about a week ago, she just disappeared. I don’t know if she’s ghosting me or if something’s happened to her. I’m pretty worried about her but I don’t know what else to do. Please, please help me find her and meet her. I honestly believe that she may be perfect for me and I’ll never get a chance to find out if I can’t track her down.

She had done it. She sent the email to the show and now it was out of her hands. She would just have to wait to see if they even responded to her or if Beca would respond to her. In Chloe’s opinion, it had been far too long since she had talked to Beca. She missed her and missed the things they would talk about. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she knew why Beca wasn’t answering her but she had just disappeared off of everything. Zero activity on anything. She could be hurt or dead for all Chloe knew.

**Chloe:** Okay Beca, I did something stupid. But I need to know that you’re okay and right now you’re MIA. Please get back to me.

It took three days for Chloe to get a response. Not from Beca, but from Catfish. Her longshot had answered her before the girl she wanted to talk to. Maybe Beca was a lost cause, why was she fighting so hard to talk to her anyway? Clearly she doesn’t want to talk to her because who doesn’t have the time to answer someone for this long? Chloe read the email from Catfish since it may be the last chance she had to tell Beca off and get a response.

**Catfish:** Dear Chloe, we would love to help you get some answers. Skype us when you can, using the Catfish email you used to email us on. We’ll figure out the best way to go about this!

They had agreed to help her, something Chloe was nervous and excited about. She wanted answers, but she was nervous about what they would be. She took a deep breath and started the Skype call with Max and Nev.

“Heeeeeeey!! Chloe?” Cheered Max.  
“Yup, that’s me. How are you guys?” She asked nervously.

“We’re pretty good, thanks for asking! More importantly, how are you?” Asked Nev.

“Yeah, how’s everything going with Beca?” Urged Max.

“Well, she still hasn’t answered me, so that’s not great.” Mumbled Chloe.

“She didn’t say anything before she disappeared? She just vanished?” Max questioned.

“This is what happened, we were talking and things seemed to be going really well, until she just disappeared. Her social media has no activity at all. I don’t know if she’s actually reading my messages or not because at first, when they would be delivered, she didn’t have her read receipts on. Now, the messages just send as regular texts after about half an hour of trying to send so I really don’t know if she got them.” She explained.

“Alright, where does this Beca live?” Nev asked.

“Right now, she’s in L.A. for an internship. I don’t know a lot of information, but I do know what her internship is for, where she goes to college, her roommate’s name, and all of her social media, and obviously her phone number.” Chloe said.

“Okay, so here’s the plan, we’re going to fly you out here and help you get your answers from this girl.” Max states.

“That sounds amazing! Thank you guys so much! I know this probably seems stupid, especially for me to think she might be the one, but I really feel it with her. I would never be able to move on completely if I didn’t get all my answers.” Chloe stammered.

“Alright, we’ll see you in a couple days Chloe. Take care.” Said Nev with a smile.

“You guys too!” She almost yelled.

“Alright Chloe, bye now.” Said Max.

“Bye!” Said Chloe with a wave.

Chloe was at a loss for words, she was hopefully going to get the answers to her questions. At least she hoped she was going to. But what about work.. She couldn’t just take off a week of work, could she? Good thing she would see her boss when she went to work tomorrow. The next thing she would have to do was convince her parents to let her go out to LA on her own.

“Chloe! Dinner!” Yelled Sam from the bottom of the stairs.

“Coming Sammy!” Chloe answered.

Chloe took a deep breath and went downstairs to try and convince her parents to let her take an adventure to LA alone. Dinner was slow and unusually quiet.

“So Sammy, are you having a fun summer so far?” Chloe asked to break the silence.

“So fun Chlo! I wish you didn’t work so much. Then you could have so much fun with me too!” Sammy answered excitedly.

“I know, I’m sorry kiddo. We’ll plan something before the summer ends okay? I promise.” Chloe assured her.

“Deal. Mom, dad, you heard her. No taksies backies Chlo.” Sammy said sternly.

“Sir yes sir!” Chloe joked.

“I’m not a sir Chloe, you know that.” Sammy said with a giggle.

“You’re right squirt. Mom, dad, I have a huge favor to ask you.” Chloe said slowly.

“No Chloe, you can’t quit your job, no matter how boring it it.” Her mother said with a roll of her eyes.

“Mom, it’s not about work. Remember Beca?” Chloe asked.

“Ah yes, the girl you met on an app. Is she coming back from her internship early? Will I be able to properly meet this young woman?” Asked her mother.

“Uh no and no.” Chloe mumbled out.

“Then what about her Chloe? Why are you behaving so weirdly?” Asked her father.

“Would it be okay if Aubrey and I went out to LA with the show Catfish to meet her?” Chloe asked hopefully.

“Catfish? Isn’t that the show about people who are online dating? Why would you be going with them?” Asked Chloe’s father.

“Well, we aren’t dating… yet.” Chloe said slowly.

“Excuse me, yet?!” Both of Chloe’s parents exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Chloe, you’re not gay. You’ve had boyfriends. You can’t be gay.” Said her mother.

“Mom, that’s not how it works and you should know that.” Chloe said sternly.

“Chlo, you like a girl?” Sam asked excitedly.

“I think I might squirt. Is that okay with you?” She responded sweetly.

“Totally! I didn’t know I could like girls! Mom! Why didn’t you tell me that?!” Sam demanded.

“Because honey, you can, but it’s a sin to like another girl. God and the Bible say it is an abomination.” Chloe’s mom says with a glare.

“Mom, I don’t know what Bible you read, but half of the things you do are sins. You mix materials to make clothing, you told me you experimented with women in college, you had premarital sex, so you’re no saint. The Bible only says one line that can be made out to make people think God meant being gay is a sin, but he really meant pedophilia. Remember mom, I know Hebrew, I’ve read the untranslated text of the Bible. So you need to get over this. I don’t depend on you for school, I have a full scholarship, and I’m going to L.A. whether you want me to or not now.” Said Chloe as she got up from the dinner table.

The first thing Chloe did was call Aubrey, she may not know the situation but that was going to have to change since she told her mom and dad that she was coming with her. Thankfully Aubrey answered her phone when Chloe called her because she knew it was important if she didn’t just text her.

“Chloe, what’s going on?” Aubrey asked, her voice laced with concern.

“So I actually have a lot to tell you.. And I hope you’re not mad at me because I’ve been keeping something from you, but it was just because I was scared.” Chloe stammered out.

“Chlo, I’m not going to be mad at you. Why don’t you just come over and we can talk, okay?” Aubrey asked.

“On my way.” Chloe said as she hung up the phone.

She didn’t want to hear or see her parents so she snuck out her window and into the garage where she could get her motorcycle out quietly until she was on the road and started it. At this point, she couldn’t be bothered to care if her parents knew she was leaving or not, she wasn’t going to explain herself to them anymore. She knew her parents heard her start up her bike, but she was gone before they could do anything about it.

She got to Aubrey’s house in record time and she thanked her lucky stars that she wasn’t pulled over for speeding on the way there. Usually that happens when you go 10 mph over the speed limit in a small town, but today was Chloe’s lucky day, for this at least. As soon as she got to the door, Aubrey was at the door and opening it for her.

“How’d you-” Chloe started.

“The bike isn’t exactly the sneakiest mode of transportation Chlo.” Aubrey laughed.

The two made their way up to Aubrey’s room and sat down on the bed. There was an awkward silence hanging over the pair as they sat there. Chloe knew why she was there, she knew what she needed to do, she was just nervous to start.

“I can tell you’re nervous Chlo, so I’m going to tell you something that I’ve been keeping from you as well okay?” Aubrey asked.

Chloe just nodded her head in response.

“Okay, so I actually have two secrets to tell you. First, I uh signed both of us up to audition for the Barden Bellas. It’s an acapella group at Barden. Secondly, I uh, I started talking to a guy from Tulane. He’s a year older than us but he’s majoring in music and the scoring of movies. He’s super cute and his name is Jesse.” Aubrey said.

“Wait, you signed me up for WHAT??“ Chloe choked out.

“You’re a really good singer Chloe, you’ll thank me someday. Now what do you have to tell me?” Aubrey asked.

“We’ll see about that. But okay, so I guess I kind of have two things too, but they’re related so more like one big thing. I’ve been talking to a girl from Tulane, she’s in LA for an internship at a recording studio, but then she stopped answering me and I got worried. But, uh, long story short, I wrote to Catfish and they answered and you and I are going out to LA to get to the bottom of this if that’s okay with you.” Chloe stammered out.

“Woah back up Chlo, a girl? Like I heard that correctly, you’re talking to a girl? And from Tulane with a music major, that’s a weird coincidence. Maybe they’re friends, or know each other. Catfish could use this. How did your parents react when you told them?” Mused Aubrey.

“Yes Bree, a girl. And it is a weird coincidence. The only friend of hers that I know is named Amy, she’s from Australia and she’s interesting. But they could have reacted a lot better. They threw hell and the Bible at me of course, so I threw it back at them and left and came here. I told them that we were going no matter what they said at this point because I’m an adult and they need to respect my decision to go.” Chloe explained.  
“Okay then, when do we leave?” Asked Aubrey.

“We leave in two days. Speaking of which… Would you mind if I hide out here until we leave? I don’t want to go home. I mean like I’ll go home tomorrow when my parents are at work so I can get clothes and stuff, but other than that, I don’t really want to be there.” Chloe mumbled.

“You know that’s fine with me Chlo. My mom won’t have a problem with it either. Though I’m sure she’ll be disappointed that it’s not you and I that are together, she’s been holding out for that one for a while now.” Aubrey laughed out.

“Sorry momma Posen, not today.” Laughed Chloe.

“So tell me more about this girl from Tulane.” Said Aubrey with a smile.

Chloe went on to tell Aubrey everything she knew about Beca and showed her pictures of her as well as the pictures that she sent to Chloe that included Amy.

“She’s a little alternative for my tastes, but she’s still pretty Chlo. She seems a little indifferent though, still flirty but like she doesn’t want to try too hard with you.” Aubrey said.

“She’s beautiful. I can’t wait to get to the bottom of this all and hopefully meet her.” Chloe said as she stared at her picture on her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

“Chlo, have you ever been on a plane?” Asked Aubrey.

“Uh no. Have you?” Chloe asked, her voice laced with concern.

“No, I haven’t. But it’ll be okay Chlo. We’re going to be there in about four hours. We can watch at least three Disney movies in that time.” Aubrey stated.

“Really?” Chloe asked, filled with excitement.

“I brought my laptop and I have all of your favorites downloaded on it.” Aubrey said with a smile.

“Awe Bree, maybe your mom was right, I should date you.” Chloe said with a wink.

The flight was pretty uneventful and they were able to watch three movies total. To Chloe and Aubrey’s surprise, there was a car waiting for them at the airport from Catfish that was going to bring them to a townhouse that they had rented for the two of them. The house was adorable and like one Chloe would actually want to live in. The producers of the show, showed up and told her that the guys would be there in an hour to talk to her.

It was probably the longest hour of her life, and Chloe couldn’t sit still. She was bouncing off the walls and Aubrey just stuck to unpacking their clothes and putting them away. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and Chloe almost ran Aubrey over to get to the door and answer it.

“Hey Chloe! How was the flight?” Asked Max.

“It was good, it was our first time on a plane!” Said Chloe full of energy.

“And who is this?” Asked Nev with a friendly smile.

“This is my best friend Aubrey. She’s here for support.” Chloe said smiling.

“I take it you know the whole situation then?” Asked Max.

“I think I do. And I might have information that could also potentially help.” Said Aubrey.

“What information would that be?” Asked Max, leaning in.

“Well, I’ve been talking to a guy that goes to the same college as Beca, and he’s also in the music program. So they may know each other.” Said Aubrey proudly.

“That might be very useful. Would you mind sending us his contact info so we can talk to him while we investigate this?” Asked Nev.

“Yeah, no problem. So do you guys think Beca is real?” Asked Aubrey.

“Well from what Chloe sent us, everything seems real. But we’re going to have to dive even deeper to make sure everything checks out.” Said Max.

“We do hope that she is though. But if she isn’t really how she looked in the pictures, would you still be interested in her Chloe?” Asked Nev.

“I think that unless she lied to me about her personality, I would still be interested in being with her. It might take some time to get over that she initially lied, and I’d have to hear her reasoning, but I think it could still work out.” Chloe said nervously.

“Good, well you guys enjoy sunny LA, and go out and do some stuff! We’re going to go back and work on everything you’ve given us, and try to find this Beca!” Max said with a smile.

The guys leave and Chloe and Aubrey go sightseeing. Chloe is really careful that they don’t go anywhere that Beca has told her about, trying to make sure they could go there together. It took Max and Nev four hours to come up with something for Chloe. When they did, they gave her a call and said they would meet them at the town house. When they showed up, Chloe was nervous and excited. She was visibly shaking and her heart was racing.

“Hey guys, you ready to hear what we found?” Asked Max.

“Yes!” Chloe answered.

“Okay, well Aubrey, your information was actually really useful. We contacted Jesse and it turns out that he knows Beca. We asked him when the last time he heard from her was and he said that she stopped answering him the same time she stopped answering you. So her phone may be broken right now. We called the local hospitals, and no one with her name has been to any of them, so we know she’s not hurt.” Nev says.

“Okay, what about her roommate? Amy?” Chloe asks.

“See, that’s where this gets fun. Amy’s been all over social media, which is where we saw her post that their apartment complex had gone up in flames with the wildfires that have been going on here.” Max said grinning.

“Beca’s phone and computer were both lost in the fire. She didn’t remember your phone number off the top of her head, or Jesse’s for that matter, so she couldn’t tell you. Amy made an attempt to tweet you, but she failed to tag you in it.” Nev said.  
“Okay, so where is Beca? Can Chloe meet her?” Aubrey asked.

“She can, we’re going to all go meet her tomorrow afternoon if that’s okay with you Chloe.” Nev answered.

“Okay? That’s more than okay with me!” Chloe answered, tears threatening to fall.

“That’s what we like to hear! Okay you guys, we’re going to go, you guys get some rest and tomorrow, you’ll get to meet Beca.” Max said as he stood up from the couch.

Tomorrow, tomorrow she would see Beca. What was she going to wear? She needed to pick out an outfit, a perfect one. How was she supposed to sleep tonight? She needed to, she had to look her best to see Beca.


End file.
